Save Me
by SparkKnight2
Summary: Iceland shows up at Norways house one night and it has been so long since they had last seen eachother. Fem!Iceland x Norway. Rated for gore, nudity, language and incest.
1. It's raining In Oslo

**Part 1 **

It's raining In Oslo

Iceland's Pov:

It was raining… raining so hard it stung my bare legs as I ran through the empty streets. I could see a car's light in the distance, but it must have turned away.

Pant, pant.

After a while I stopped running; caching my breath. I leaned on my red knees as warm tears started to trickle from my eyes. I sniffled and wiped them away

"Shit!" I yelled out.

"Stop crying you jerk!"

As for the jerk I was talking of myself. But I had to keep moving. I ran until the sols of my feet burnt every time they hit the ground.

_ Is this a dream? If it was it'd be a nightmare._ I thought to myself. I just couldn't tell anymore, dreams, nightmares, reality… It all became a jumble; a puzzle I can no longer solve.

Then I stopped before an orange house that belonged to my brother. I hastily walked up to the front door and reached out my hand to touch the door bell. But I stopped.

_ Am I second guessing? Am I too afraid? Did I come all this way just to catch a cold?_

I shook my head.

"No." I said plainly as I pressed the key.

_ What have I done? Why am I doing this?_

Soon the door was answered by my stoic brother. Norway. He is the same as ever; as if time had never gone by. But if it hadn't I wouldn't be here.

He opened his mouth, but the loud nose of the rain blocked my ears from hearing. I just moved forward, hugging him in desperation. I remember saying his name… but then things went black.

Norway's Pov:

"Ice?" I said, trying not to look too surprised.

It has been too long since I've seen her, she has changed recently… Her natural hair color has grown to reach half of her head with only a few inches of her shortly cut hair having a slight shimmer of silvery-gray. She also seems to be a great deal thinner; has she been eating properly?

She then fell in to my arms and said in a quiet voice "Nor…" Then she fainted.

I dragged her body over to my couch and closed the door. I sighed looking at her filthy body that was covered in various scraps and bruises.

_What happened to her? She should have come sooner._

I walked over to her and held her hand in mine.

"You're so… cold." I said.

I always figured that she was cold due to her being a country near the Arctic Circle and all but it disturbed me at the same time.

I then placed my hand on her forehead.

"…cold…" I said.

_Well maybe she was sick._ That would explain it. After all Ice isn't one to lay burdens on people. Even when she is told it's alright.

I walked over to the bath and ran some warm water.

_Maybe that will warm her…_

After I filled the bath and cleaned her wounds I once again dragged her body over to the bathroom and started to remove her blood-stained clothing. Seeing her body isn't that new to me, even though she is vary self-conscious of it. Though I do seem to get some form of pleasure from it, but what man wouldn't; she was beautiful. Her skin was pale and fine with next to no imperfections on her skin.

I gave a short smirk at my thoughts as I picked her up and placed her cold body into the warm water.

A small smile came to my lips; _she looked so much at peace, so beautiful…_

After I caught my self staring at her I decided to wash her clothing; I needed to do my laundry any ways. So I picked up the articles to clothing and made my way to the lauderyroom.

Iceland's Pov:

I opened my eyes slowly.

"Where am I?" I asked instinctively.

Then I realize I was in Norway's bath.

I looked up to the shower head and the light tiled walls around me, to my right the bath curtain hid the rest of the room out of view.

I gazed around calmly; _nothing really to be surprised about. Besides I've got too much on my mind._

I slipped my head into the water; covering my ears from the various noses around me. All I could hear is my breaths and the occasional drip from the silver foist.

After staring at the ceiling for a while I pushed myself up.

"The water is hot…" I said, slowly standing up.

I felt the cool air run on my bare skin as I took a step towards the foist. As I reached down I looked at my bare body.

_He saw me?_ I smiled at the thought of Norway taking off my clothing, even though he probably thought nothing of it.

I picked the plug and placed it to the side and turned the tap on cold. I felt the freezing water on my warm hand. It's painful in a way… going form hot to cold.

I switched it to the shower and the cold water shocked my body. But I withstood it and took a final rinse.

When I turned the water off and wrapped myself in a white towel.

Looking around for my clothing, but with no success, I though that he probably threw it out; it was covered in blood.

And no doubt he is going to ask me all kinds of questions when he finds me. What happened? Why were you bleeding? Or better yet, why are you here? All of toughs would be legitimate questions.

After drying myself and once again wrapping the towel around me I opened the door, looking down a familiar hallway.

_ I wonder were he is…_ I thought to myself.

I made my way to his bed room; doubting that he'd actually be there.

_His room hasn't changed at all_. I smiled, remembering all the times that I've been there.

I opened his closet, where he kept his clothing, and took one of his white dress shirts and a pair of boxers. I sighed.

"I guess this will have to do…" I said to myself.

_It's not like I aspect him to hold clothing just for me when I come over; that would be creepy._

After getting dressed and buttoning up the shirt, (which was almost long enough to cover the boxers fully). I placed the towel in his laundry hamper and sat on the edge of his bed.

_What am I dong here?_ I thought to my self

"Arg..!" I said as I ruffled my face in my hands. "What is wrong with me?"

Then my body realized that in fact I was rather spent. I flopped on the bed and wrapped the cosy blankets around me; quickly falling to sleep.

Norway's Pov:

I finally finished some of my daily 'to-do list' things and decided to check on Iceland. I walked to the door and realized it was already open.

"Ice?" I called out in a hushed tone.

I then made a quick inspection of the washroom.

_It looks like she left_… I thought.

Then I started searching in some of the closer rooms with no sigh of her. Then I made my way to my bed room to see of for some reason she went in there.

_ Did she really leave so quickly? Did she leave without clothing? No, stop being a pervert; It is pouring outside; she wouldn't have left._

I opened my door and looked to my bed, seeing a big lump in blankets.

"So that's where you are…" I sighed in slight relief.

I then sat next to her; admiring her face. I reached out; lightly stroking her cheek with my hand.

_No wonder she is tiered. _I thought as I viewed her feet that had small blisters that haven't ruptured yet.

I smiled.

"So cute…"

I opened the covers and joined in resting next to her.

_You wore that shirt._ I smiled; remembering the time where she said I looked good in it.

I kissed her forehead and whispered: "*Jeg har savnet deg…" And I fell gently to sleep.

(*I've missed you in Norwegian. It can mean in a romantic way depending on the execution of the phrase. And I'll let you decide if it is or not. ;D)

Thank you for reading, I did edit this chapter and do plan on doing the same to the others due to my better knowledge of grammar and spelling. I have also changed a few things here and there that do with the story that I think makes it flow better and is more accurate of actually what I hade in mind in the first place.

I am sorry if there is still stuff wrong with the grammar and spelling, I do suck at that but I am improving.


	2. Disobedient Tears

**Part 2 **

Disobedient Tears

Iceland's Pov:

I opened the door; nothing but pitiful blackness was before me. I took a step forward. The door closed behind me. I turned quickly and reached for the handle; gripping on to it. It was obviously locked.

Then my hand fell off, fading in with the darkness around me. My heart quickened, and soon after my arms fell off too. Luckily it seemed to have stopped.

Then warm blood started to drip from my eyes.

"Shit…"

I turned to face the never ending darkness and slowly walked forward for a reason I cannot fathom. I started to see a light figure of a boy in the distance. As I got closer and closer I could recognized him. He was not much taller then myself and was wearing a white cape, with a hood, that went down to his feet; I could only see his back.

I stood behind him, seeing that I had no arms to reach out, I called out to him. But instead of saying what I have spoken it came out as an ear piercing bird call. He turned, it was Norway.

His eyes were a black void and blood slowly oozed from them. I found myself rather disturbed by this.

_ What is happening?_

"What do you seek?"

My eyes widened, this wasn't his normal voice; his voice was scratchy and dark.

I tried to speak again but my voice remained the same with a small note of variation in the pitch.

He paused, "You cannot find what you wish, for you already have it." He said in a clearer voice.

_ What? I already have what I'm seeking? Then why haven't I found the exit to this dammed place yet?!_

"Leave." He commanded.

Then a small sphere in each dark eye emanated a hot purple. I stepped back in fear. Then the ground cracked with the same colors of his eyes. I looked up to him as if for an explanation.

"Good bye forever." He said.

And at his last words the floor caved in; sending me falling. In a last attempt I called out to him, then I faded into a fading light.

My eyes shot open and I tightly grabbed the soft blanket that was on me. Then I realized it… it was all a dream… I then tightly closed my eyes.

"So… bright…" I said slowly.

It must have been about lunch time or something; the sun light was making the room so bright. I then turned to my side to look upon the plain white walls of Norway's bed room.

_Wait… that's right… I came to brother Nor's last night._

I closed my eyes to sleep again.

_I don't want to be here… I just want to go to sleep and never wake up… And maybe a small part of me wants Norway to come in worried about me. _

My heart was still racing from my disturbing nightmare.

"Fuck, I can't sleep…" I moaned.

Then I rolled on to my back and rested the back of my hand on my head. I stayed there staring at the popcorn ceiling for a while before sighing and slowly sitting up.

_I hate this. Now I'll go into the next room and see Norway being as perfect as ever and see me making a total dumbass out of myself. I should just leave… _

I rose up, making my way to the bathroom. Then I saw my clothing folded perfectly in the wash room with a piece of paper on them.

_I don't even fold my laundry… I just shove it in the drawers… _

I took the piece of paper and read it.

"I left your clothing here assuming you'd wake up at some point and change. I went shopping today I should be back for lunch."

I sighed.

_Really, because its lunch time right now…_

I scrunched up the paper and threw it away.

_I guess I can have a shower before he gets back. _

I walked over to the bath and ran the water on mostly cold.

I smiled.

"Perfect."

Norway's Pov:

The cheerful person at the till gave me the reseat and I picked up the two bags and headed off to my car.

"Have a nice day!" The young woman said.

I nodded, not wanting to be rude but I didn't really think this was going to be a 'happy clappy day'… sorry.

The automatic doors opened for me as I clicked the button that was on my keys. I looked upon the damp parking lot; it had rained a great deal last night and the cold, wet air hasn't left ether. I unlocked my car and opened the back, placing the bag in and closing it up.

_I wonder what Ice is doing coming over so suddenly… Dose she feel alone? But she does isolate herself a lot… And why did she have cuts on her legs and arms? They didn't look like an accident…_

My eyes widened a bit and then I shook my head.

"What are you thinking Norway? You brought her up better than that." I told myself.

I sat in the driver's seat and started the car.

_I'm sure she'll tell me everything… well maybe not; she's so stubborn._

Iceland's Pov:

I finished my shower, dressed myself and fixed my hair as much as I could with Norway's comb. I then walked out of the room and made my way to the computer; my best friend is the internet.

I pressed the power button and sat on the swivel chair and waited for the computer to load. I slowly push off the floor and turned around in the chair. The modern-style living room was before me with a baby grand piano more to my right. I stopped and looked at the classic black piano. I remember the time Norway got me a similar piano when I was little and got me a tutor to teach me piano… I always have loved piano…

I rose from my chair and sat on the piano's stool. I gazed upon the white and black keys and placed my feet on the petal. Pressing one key the pure harmony filled my ears; this was a lot better then my cheep key boar at home. I did practice very often, since I don't have much to do at home these days.

So I started to think of a song to play…

_How do I feel?_

Then it came to me; River Flows in You, by Yiruma. I herd it once while looking up random manga and anime stuff on the internet. I memorized the song by ear. I positioned my hands over the keys and started to move my hand softly and played the song almost flawlessly; the timing was hard to get right. As I played the rougher parts I leaned in and started to play with more passion and heart; I moved with the song. To me it this song was a gloomy song with a sorrowful message of a slight glimmer of hope in the distance, and to get there you must risk it all; basically life. To me anyways…

As I played the tune my mind drifted to harsh thoughts about reality.

_Why am I here? Where am I going with my life? Why do I hate myself?_

Questions filled my mind and of the emotions I gathered I pressed into the keys. Then I felt my nose being static and tears then welled up in my eyes from the poisoned thought that made their way to the surface. I then slowed down, since I was close to the end. I tried to hold my tears back but down they came.

_Why? Why do I feel… so weak? _

I pressed the last keys and abruptly took my hands up to my eyes to wipe them.

"What song was that *lillesøster?" a calm and collected voice asked.

I tensed up and dared not to turn around; if he saw me like this, it would be all over.

"River flows in you by Yiruma." I said.

"It's good that you still play." He said.

Now he was to my right and trying to look at my face, I turned away.

"Okay." I said in a slightly annoyed tone.

I could still see him in the corner of my eye.

"Have you been crying?" he asked bluntly.

Then I looked at him. "No, I just got something in my eye." I said quickly.

He stared at me with his mystical purple eyes for a little while then he looked towards the computer…

_Wait; was that a tinge of pink in his face?_

"Have you eaten?" He asked.

I stood up and closed up the piano.

"Not really…" I said quietly.

Then he looked at me again and sighed. "You didn't eat dinner or breakfast, when was the last time you ate?"

"I donno… I'm not hungry." I said turning, around and pushing the stool in.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, I turned around and quickly got flustered.

"Hey! Don't!" I exclaimed, swatting his hand off me.

"You will eat now." He said firmly.

I got a little ticked off by his forcing nature.

"I said I'm not hungry!" I exclaimed and took two steps away from him.

_Crap… I showed too much emotion again…_

He just stared back at me, emotionless; dead.

"…Besides I'm leaving." I said and started walking to the door.

"You have to eat first." He said, but I ignored his demands.

He sighed. "Fine, will you let me drive you?" He asked in slight frustration.

I looked at him for a moment.

_Did I just win in an argument with Norway? H-how, did he just let me win? _I thought while I was getting my almost broken sandals on.

"Fine," I said, not showing any sigh of emotion.

He nodded and went to get his keys. I watched him walk into his room.

_Do I really want to leave? Do I really want to start over? I am so close to reaching out. Am I just going to leave? But I-I'm too scared to say it… Even if I said it he wouldn't care. He would just look at me… emotionless… with a tinge of disgust. _

"Lillesøster?" Norway said.

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Norway ready to go and holding the door for me.

"Thank you…" I mumbled and walked outside.

He locked the house and unlocked his car, opening the passenger's side for me. I stopped.

_ Am I really going? I don't want to go back… I want Norway to ask me to stay. I want to never leave. I don't want to be alone._

"Ice?" Norway asked, now he looked slightly worried.

I got in. "Sorry."

He walked around and sat down. He closed the door and putted his seat belt on. I then looked at my feet; feeling ashamed for my stupidity and lack of courage. The car started and I felt some inertia as the car reversed and started to drive down an all familiar road. He knows the way back to the air port… it isn't a great of distance in a car.

The memories of coming here and the past that I'd like to forget came to my head. _I-I can't stop the memories…_ Various voices then started to run through my head.

_ You should tell him. No, it's for the best. He wouldn't understand. He cares. He thinks I'm dumb._ I felt like my head was about to drive me mad. I held my head in my hands and gave out a shaking sigh. I felt a prick in my nose and tears started to slowly run down my face, I covered my face from Norway's view, but I couldn't stop sniffling and breathing irregularly.

Then we stopped at a street light.

"Ice? What's wrong?"

Now I could definitely hear real concern in his voice.

I_-I have to tell him I have to say it… before it all falls though my fingers._

I looked at him, tears still falling down my face.

"Nor… I-I…"

I tried to form the words, but I kept hiccupping and sniffling. I just placed my head in my hands again and tried to hold back the endless tears and to breathe evenly. I was shaking. _Well it can't get any worse then this… _

He pulled over and stopped the car.

"Ice?"

He reached out and gently grabbed my hand s from my face. I turned away; still being a total mess.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

_So he didn't know. He is so blind! After all my attempts to be herd ad seen and he still doesn't know. I failed. No, he should have seen it. It should have been obvious. But no he just left me alone in the desert and now he asks if I need water. Well, it's too late… I'm already dead._

I regained control of my voice and I turned to him. He looked emotionless.

_I hate him. He should just die._

"What's wrong..?" I said peacefully.

I wan able to keep my emotions level. But I was about to blow. He nodded slightly. I gritted my teeth.

_Here we go._

(*lillesøster is little sister in Norwegian.)


	3. Predictable Endings

**Part 3 **

Predictable Endings

Iceland's Pov:

"You want to know what's wrong?" I asked.

"And you call Denmark an idiot!" I snapped and yanked my hands from his grasp.

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" I exclaimed.

His expression held the phrase of 'shit just hit the fan'. He never saw me like this. Ever.

"I hate my lonely, boring ass life! So I cut myself instead of going for help. Because I am way too wimpy to trust anyone! The only friend I have that is there for me is a fucking puffin! And when I do try to reach out to people they are too much of a dick-head to notice and even if they do they ignore it! No one cares about me so I am alone all the time! And even if I am with people they treat me as if I was happy and fine! I lie to myself for false hope and I cry like a baby! I WISH I WAS DEAD!" I yelled.

Tears still ran down my face, but that felt amazing. I know it just stirred some real shit, but man that felt so good. I don't think I've ever felt so good for the longest time.

Norway just looked at me with shock and horror. He really didn't know. I took off my seat belt and opened the car door.

"Ice wait!" Norway called out.

But I started running down the busy streets towards my home.

Norway's Pov:

She started running. I knew it was illegal to park my car here, but fuck it.

I opened the door and got out and started running. My heart was beating so fast.

"Ice!" I yelled after her, but she didn't look back or stop.

I started to breath loudly. _Why dose it feel like I'm walking in mud?_

My thoughts were erratic at that moment. I had no idea she wanted to take her life. She can't… She's a country. She's my sister. She's my Iceland.

After a while she slowed down and I finally caught up with her. I grabbed her wrist.

"Ice!" I said, stopping and gasping for air.

"Get away from me!" She yelled and tried to pull my hand off her wrist.

I clumsily grabbed her other wrist.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, she was in tears.

I could read her pain. _Why didn't I do something earlier?_

"I thought you didn't want to be alone!" I exclaimed back.

She froze then her eye welled with tears again and then I released her wrists. She covered her face and wept.

_I have to do something. I can't just watch_.

I stepped close and placed my arms around her. She soon grabbed on to my shirt and just cried. I held her close and ruffled some of her hair at the back of her head. When she is sad and large part of me is to. I can't describe it. It's like we are connected somehow.

"I'm sorry." She said over her tears.

"Shhh…" I cooed, trying to calm her down.

The after a short while of standing there she said: "I don't think you're a dick-head."

I mentally smirked and her comment.

"I guess I can be dick-headed sometimes." I replied, trying not to laugh.

She giggled and raised her head. She wiped some tears from her eyes and them she looked up at me. She looked amazing. A true smile came to her face. Her eyes were red and puffy… It made her look cute. I felt a light blush on my cheeks. My heart started to quicken.

"Norway..." she said and looked down.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I-I… I don't want to leave." She said quietly.

I think my face heated up even more… _Was she saying she wants to be with me? No, she must just want company._

"…I don't want you to leave." I said.

Deciding now wasn't the time to hide my thoughts. She looked up at me again. My face heated up immensely. _Shit._ Then she smiled, causing anymore blood to rush to my head.

_Fuck! I want to hide, I want to leave…_

She started to look concerned when I removed my heads to hide my red face. _I can't stop_.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

I didn't answer. _I have to find a way to stop embarrassing myself… thinking… thinking…_

"Nor?" she questioned, placing her hand on mine.

I gulped down. _The worst that could happen is that she goes home again._ _Ok let's fucking try it._ I quickly removed my hands and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her towards me and our lips met. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the touch. I have been wishing to do this for so long. It was worth the wait.

I soon released her. Now it was her turn to blush.

"Emilia, I-I *Jeg elsker deg."

I said it. I finally got it off my chest. Then her eyes welled up with tears again.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Are you ok?"

_ Wow, great job there Lukas, you just made her cry even more._

She then smiled.

"Yes! Yes!"

Then she pressed her lips on mine, I happily kissed back. I guess that means she feels the same way… I feel so… happy. I never want this moment to end. She brought her hands to the back of my head and played with my hair and I held her waist and cupped her cheek. Then we separated. She giggled again while breathing harder. I smiled.

"Want to go home?" I asked her while holding her close. She nodded.

"Let's"

Iceland's Pov:

I was grinning all the way home. _He kissed me… He loves me… I feel so happy. Man, I'm acting like a love-struck teen…_

I looked over to Norway; he had a slight smile on his face. I looked forward and blushed, touching my lips. _Wow… I-I can't even speak. My heart is beating… so fast. I feel like I'm dreaming…_

.

.

.

"…Never let the world get you down, because a tree grows in you. Never become filled with darkness, because light shines in you. Never let anyone tell you you're not beautiful, because a flower blooms in you. And never, ever, spill your own blood, because I love you. You must always remember, my love, a river flows in you…"  
- Dara Kurosaki

(*Jeg elsker deg is I love you in Norwegian. This kind of love is stronger then the English translation.)

I'm done this :D

The song piano song isn't mine!

The characters aren't mine!

Thank you for reading :)


End file.
